rivercitygamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizwar100
Wizwar100 is an internet reviewer and also a character from RuneScape. He does video game reviews on the internet, as well as being one of the first four founders of RCG. 'Introduction' Wizwar100 (A.K.A. LazyWorkCreations) is a game reviewer on the internet from Canada. He first started out very mediocre to sometimes unintentionally funny. He has improved later on with his reviewing quality. His earlier reviews are mostly old Super Nintendo games. With later reviews on other games from other systems. 'Video Game Reviews' The Wizwar100 inspiration to review games was at first inspired by the AVGN(The Angry Nintendo Nerd at the time) as he found his videos hilarious, but because of failing to find a good nes emulator to record games, he put off on being a reviewer. Soon afterwards he discovered Armake21 and his Total Recall review finding that just as hilarious. He was then determined to become a reviewer. His first start into video reviewing is very lacking in a lot of areas. Making 'reviews' that were more like let's play reviews; where you play the game as you review it. Which lacks editing, structure, and jokes that weren't so great or appropriate in the situation, but has it's moments like calling game's gameplay 'crippled' in his Batman Forever review or replacing curse words with food words like 'Pancakes'. As time went on WizWar has improved his reviewing to be more structured and less time wasting than his earlier videos and occasionally throwing in some light jokes/gags. WizWar was first known as the Super Nintendo Guy who reviewed specifically Super Nintendo games, but later on dropped that name and just went back to being called by his user name in order to review other games much like how the Angry Nintendo Nerd changed his to Angry Video Game Nerd. Currently he reviews whatever game interests him that he feels can say something about or has an idea for it and has a few series on the topic of Video Games such as: Which to Find(WTF) - A comparison series where wiz suggest which game one should buy if they come across either. Is It Worth It? - A series checking out special or popular games to see is it truly as good as as bad as people say it is and giving his opinions on that. Quickie - A series of less than 10 minute reviews that gives a general brief summary of the game(Unless it's a compilation of game series). F.A.G. - A parody of G.A.G. who is a parody of angry game reviews which is basically what the F.A.G. is *Not 'Videos' Aside from video game reviews, he has done other series called; Random Crap - which is a series of random ideas, Q&A - which is him answering questions Let's Plays - Playing games most of them unfinished Henshin On! - A short review series on the Kamen Rider Henshin devices for role playing purpose 'Characters' Occassionally, the Wizwar100 would have characters that make an appearance from time to time such as; Dr. R and Positivo. Dr. R A character which seems mostly likely inspired by/based off Dr. Insano from the Spoony Experiment series, but is more inspired by the splattorhouse Dr that the player never see in human form. His quote on quote first appearance is in his SplatterHouse review, but offically made his appearance in his Re-Review of Ultraman. His character always has ambitions to rule the world with his brilliance and attempts to thrawt Wizwar before he thrawts him. He is located next to the door where Positivo resides. Inspector M Inspectror M is a character with a trench coat and a fedora inspired by detective related case/crime solving characters. A stylistic take on reviewing where he investigates (Reviews) games in a film noir style and passes judgement on the games, *Blondeguygamer's Detective Blonde was clearly influence by Inspector M. Positivo An overly positive skater person that reviews good games inspired by the dude; "Viewtiful Joe". Wears a bandana, sunglasses, and fingerless gloves. Mr.N/ F.A.G. His purpose at first was to review tv shows in less than 30 seconds, but was moved to doing parody reviews of angry gamers and playing as a character called F.A.G. (F(blank) Angry Gamer) who "reviews" games getting facts wrong and sucking at video games. Original meant as a joke based on the shameless ripoff of the unoriginal G.A.G. (Generic Angry Gamer) that lead to other angry gamers such as; N.A.G. R.A.G. M.A.G. B.A.G. D.A.G. L.A.G.not exist yet to rise. As an (Blank) Angry Gamer tradition there must be an explosion at the end, all those without are voided. 'RiverCityGamers' He does things for RCG and is one of the founders. Trivia Aside from video making Wizwar100 has other professions and trivia that have some significants; - Illustrator Artist/Comic Artist/Craftsmen/Photoshop Artist - Videographer and Photographer - Graphic Designer - Special Effects ArtistAfter Effects - Improvisor - Personal Wellness Coach - Wiz is a fan of retro games mostly on Super Nintendo and 16 bit games. - He got a futon to have a chill spot when gaming, which turned into a new area for Wiz to do his videos. - Wiz is a fairly good player beating difficult games such as ghosts'n'goblins, castlevania(nes), the splatterhouse series, the original Battletoads NES(And with No death with both toads). - Not many people of RCG ask Wiz for help with graphic art or special effects despite knowing that he has greater knowledge in doing them. - Attends Anime North Yearly. - WizWar is one of the 3 inspirations for SpoonyOne as heard in Spoony's Bayou Billy Commentary. - a recurring appearance on the A&Cgamesonline stream: http://www.twitch.tv/acgamesonline/b/512822974 Useless Trivia The section of trivia that you probably don't really need to know(with and for sarcastic trivia). - At the death of Micheal Jackson, in a certain news report WizWar can be seen for about a second in the background doing the Thriller. - He doesn't drink/like Coke or Pepsi. He doesn't purposely drink achohol by himself but when invited to he drinks with people, however has not acquired taste for it. - He does not pronouce 'Mang-ga' as 'Mong-ga' because the latter is the way it's actually pronounced in Japanese but in English. He also does not use the word delicious to describe the taste in food because that's what the fat people say. - He procrastinates quite a bit or just having no idea what to do with his free time. - He lost his password to his old account due to an event where half his videos got deleted, believed it was a hacker made a stupidly long password he couldn't remember and didn't write down. - The name WizWar100 is a combination of a 'Wiz'ard and a 'War'rior at Lv.100. Which people such as Downphoenix does not know how to pronounce properly. - He plays with Airsoft guns but has only really gone to a few airsoft game due to the nature and law of the sport in Canada. - He has a recording device, a mic, and a computer(yay for useless triviva). - He has met SpoonyOne, Nostalgia Critic, and, the AVGN(At this time being the only one who did at conbravo). - Linkara thought WizWar100 would be subscribed to him. - The Angry Nintendo Nerd has commented on WizWar's old channel before. - WizWar is the poorest bastard of the group. - WizWar has the unfortunate gamer problem of not knowing the name of the games he's played back in the past making it real difficult to find said game. On the subject of forgetting he forgets to cut his hair when it grows to a sizable amount. - WizWar has thy worst luck at chance games; ex. getting holo cards from Weiss Schwarz (SAO) packs. On that subject he plays Weiss Schwarz running the SAO deck(Use to now). - Wiz dislikes the characters from K-on, and Jean from Attack on Titans.